zttfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Insanely Ludicrous Edge Traversing
The Tower of Insanely Ludicrous Edge Traversing, or ToILET for short, is a hard ascending tower in Ring 1, made by AwesomePurpleguy881. It's also the first community-made tower to be added in-game. Also, being the second easiest tower in the game so far, it's a good starting place for new players. Beginner's Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: This is one of the easiest floors in the tower, and you will most likely not have any problems with it! Staring out you do a few upwards jumps. They won't be very difficult. After that you have to do a small wraparound that may cause a bit of trouble. After that there are a few semi-difficult jumps that may cause some anger. * Floor 2: Moving onto floor 2, we begin with another small wraparound. If you can do the wrap at floor 1, you won't find any difficulty in this one! After that we will run into the first (of many) push platforms in the tower! All you must do is walk into the little X and the parts will move with you! After the push platform you have a few simple upwards jumps that shouldn't cause any problems. After that we have a few difficult one stud lines to jump on. After that we have another push platform. We continue onto a few upward jumps. After that we will find a little trap, a long part. Don't walk on it, rather jump on the transparent part to the right of it! We will afterwords run into the first rope platforms of this tower! Finishing the floor, we run into a truss. Don't directly walk onto it, rather jump onto it from the side. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: Starting floor 3, we find ourselves with our first spinning platform! Remember, they need good timing to jump onto! After that we run into a few head hitters. Watch out, this part is difficult... After that, we find a few loose platforms. The trick to these is to not stay on them for very ling. If you do, you may fall off! After that we move onto another truss. This one won't be as difficult as the one before. * Floor 4: Aaaa... floor 4! The ball and line floor (you can probably find something dirty with what i just said, just ignore it lol) This floor is short and probably won't cause much trouble to a PRO GAMER like you! After the balls, we run into a few rope platforms and a few head hitters! After them, we run into a few one studs. Good luck on them! After that we have a maze-like thing to go through, it isn't very difficult. After that, we run into the part of this tower that is difficult! Its called truss walking (or something like that) To do these, simply turn on shift lock or first person and climb the parts. Then, begin walking to the right/left. See? Easy! * Floor 5: Floor 5, the push platform floor. We begin this floor by, of course, push platforms! After them, we run into our first outside section! Don't look down here haha. If you fall here, all your progress will be lost.. On the outside section we find ourselves on BOUNCY rope platforms!! After we finish the outside section, we move back inside (of course). The jumps on the inside are a bit more difficult than last floor, and you will have to do truss walking again! Good luck. After them, we finish the floor with some head hitters. * Floor 6: We begin this floor with a cylinder spinner! Don't worry, its quite easy to get on. Remember, timing! After that, you run into some more rope platforms. After them, you must jump onto a ladder. After the ladder, we run into a few one studs that may be difficult, but don't give up! After that, we have a few head hitters and rope platforms. Finishing the floor, we run into even MORE head hitters! * Floor 7: Hello michael vsauce here... This floor includes a kill brick maze! Don't rush and take your time. If you take too much damage, your run could completely end... After the maze, we continue on with some simple upwards jumps. Continuing on, we find ourselves fighting against more loose platforms. After them, we find some more kill bricks. Don't stand on them for too long! * Floor 8: ANOTHER ball and line floor... After the balls, we find ourselves climbing on trusses. (This floor is quite short and doesn't need much of a guide lol) Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: Do NOT give up! only 2 more floors to go! Beginning this floor is a spinning weld (two parts). Remember to rely on TIMING and not to jump randomly. After that, we have some 2x2 platforms that won't be too difficult. After that, we have some more trusses. These are like the ones at the end of floor 2. After them, we have a completely normal truss... jk! This one rotates near the top. Don't worry, all you have to do is climb it normally, with shift lock/first person! After that we have a push platform to spinning platform. This can be quite difficult to some, so watch out! Here, we find ourselves with a two way push platform. Push it like normal and press the button. Once you have the button, push the platform back to the start. * Floor 10: YAAAY! The final floor! We start this floor with a few head hitters. We continue on to some push platforms... but the second one is rotated a bit. This can be a bit difficult.. approach this with shift lock or first person sideways (put your arm on the X and walk sideways). After that, we run into a speed boost. Once you touch the yellow, you will speed up until you touch the red/orange part. We then find another tilted push platform. After that, we find more turns walking... after that... we find a wall and win pad sparkles? How do we get past that? Either A you do a corner clip (hard) or B you jump to the left and land on a transparent part... and... the WINPAD!!!!! Well done! Music * Floor 1: * Floor 2: * Floor 3: * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Trivia * This tower is the first ever community-made tower to be in Zekarlah's Trashy Towers '('ZTT). * This tower is being remade by AwesomePurpleGuy881, and will be much more linear and better designed! Gallery